It is demanded to increase a data communication speed between chips of an information processing apparatus. The data communication speed is affected by a signal characteristic including the data. PTL 1 describes a feature that a calibration circuit including a replica circuit of the same configuration as that of a signal output driver of a semiconductor apparatus is prepared inside a chip in advance, a voltage condition for making a maximum current flow to the driver is given to the replica circuit, and the impedance of the replica circuit is controlled to be matched with a resistance value of an external resistance that is coupled to an external terminal.